MANTAN
by Baek-krimer kental manis
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 IS UP] "Gak usah khawatir, gue gak ada niatan buat balik kok, gue cuma kangen sama lu, Baek" Chanyeol berucap sebelum nyesap bibir cowok anggun di depannya. ChanBaek fic! Boy X Boy/Yaoi/Shounen-ai/ bahasa gak baku! Dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**MANTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"De, lu gak ikut makan?"

Kak Yoora lagi-lagi teriak dari ruang makan. Gue cuma lirik dia sekilas sebelum sibuk lagi sama ponsel yang lagi gue pegang.

"Nggak, entaran aja kak"

"'Jehh, lu belum makan dari kemaren kan?"

"Ya gak papa sih, nanti juga gue makan!"

"Ckck, emang ya susah ngomong sama orang yang lagi galau mah. Disuruh makan gak napsu, di suruh mandi gak mau, disuruh ngampus malah milih bolos gara-gara gak mau ketemu mantan, fftt—"

Gue dengus. "Sialan! Diem lu jelek! Kaya yang gak pernah galau aja lu!"

"Gue galau wajar lah, gue diputusin bukan mutusin. Lah coba liat elu. Elu yang mutusin elu yang galau" Kak Yoora deketin gue, noyor kepala gue sebelum gue natap tajem dia.

"Ck, udah sana lu! Makin bikin gue _badmood_ aja! Malem minggu nih, sana lu cari gebetan buat nidurin elu!"

"Sialan!" Yoora mukul kepala gue, ya gue bales tonjok tangan dia.

"A-aduduuhh!" Dia ngaduh, gue cuekin aja.

Salah siapa gangguin gue. Udah tau lagi jelek banget ini _mood_ gue. Ck!

Gue jalan ke kamar, tinggalin si jelek Yoora yang sekarang udah asik sama acara di televisi.

Hhhh... Sial! Kenapa malah jadi kaya gini sih?

Gue dudukin pantat gue di tepi kasur. Gak peduli kalo malem ini malem minggu. Temen-temen pada ngajak hang out sambil bawa pacar. Tapi gue lagi males kemana-mana, eum.. Sebenernya bukan males sih, cuma ya gue baru aja putus sama pacar gue seminggu yang lalu dan belum ada niatan buat nyari yang baru.

Kalo dipikir-pikir nih ya, gampang buat gue kalo mau cari gebetan baru. Tinggal sekali kedip cewek sama cowok manis langsung pasrah depan gue. Bukan gue sombong, tapi ya emang kenyataannya kaya gitu sih, wkwk.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal gue? Park Chanyeol si tampan dari fakultas seni, drumer EXO, band paling top se- _Inha University_.

Gue ganteng? Iya. Keren? Iya. Tinggi? Iya. Kaya? Jangan ditanya, ada selusin mobil _sport_ di garasi rumah gue. Ya punya bokap gue sih, wkwkwk.

Sebenernya agak heran sih kenapa gue bisa tahan jadi jomblo sampe seminggu padahal ada ratusan cewek yang ngantri jadi pacar gue.

Aneh aja liat cowok yang tiap hari dapet coklat sama ribuan surat cinta tahan jadi jomblo, udah seminggu lagi.

Iya, gue aja gak paham kenapa malah jadi males jalin hubungan sama siapapun. Tapi ya satu hal yang harus di inget. Hati itu gak bisa di bohongin, jujur aja, gue masih sayang sama cowok manis yang baru aja gue putusin seminggu yang lalu.

Khe, keliatan banget gamon nya gue.

"Hhhh..." gue jatohin badan diatas ranjang, natap langit-langit kamar yang entah kenapa malah bikin gue inget kenangan-kenangan masa pacaran gue sama mantan gue.

"Demi apa, lu punya apa sih Byun Baekhyun? Kenapa bisa banget bikin dunia gue jungkir balik kaya gini? Gue kangen lu, _bee_. Sumpah"

Hhh... Jadi namanya Byun Baekhyun, cowok manis fakultas sastra dan budaya yang baru gue pacarin enam bulan terakhir sebelum akhirnya gue putusin seminggu yang lalu.

Sebenernya dia itu biasa aja, cowok biasa yang sialnya punya wajah cantik dengan _eyesmile_ sama bibir tipis kecil yang kalau gue kulum rasanya manis kaya cokelat, lembut kaya permen kapas, dan serius itu bikin gue ketagihan buat nyicip bibir dia sepanjang waktu.

Dia anggun, kalo senyum manis banget, punya kulit putih mulus, gue bahkan betah banget nyesap leher dia yang punya aroma _strawberry_. Kan, keliatan banget mesumnya gue. Tapi tenang aja, gue belum sampe tahap _making love_ kok, dan gue gak ada niat buat sampe sejauh itu. Ya, kalo sampe ngisap nipple dia, itu masih tahap wajar kan? Jawab iya aja, _okay_?

Tuh kan, kenapa malah jadi ceritain dia sih? Bikin gue makin kangen aja.

"Ck, serius. Gue sayang lu, Baek"

 **.**

 _ **Chanyeol PoV end**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini malem minggu. Iya, Baekhyun juga tau. Tapi tumben banget putra bungsu keluarga Byun itu cuma diem di kamar sambil tekurin _laptop-_ nya yang sekarang lagi nayangin drama Korea.

Ck, sebenernya Baekhyun gak betah banget kaya gini. Kaya jomblo ngenes banget masa malem minggu cuma nonton drama, di kamar, sendirian lagi.

Oh, tapi status dia sekarang emang jomblo sih. Jadi yaudahlah.

"Hhh..."

Entah buat yang keberapa kali Baekhyun hela napas kaya gini. Gak peduliin mitos kalo terlalu banyak hela napas itu ngurangin rejeki.

Jeh, dia masa bodoh sama mitos kaya gitu, buktinya seberapa banyak dia hela napas juga rasa kangennya dia buat Chanyeol gak berkurang-kurang.

"Kangen sama kamu masa, _by_ " cowok anggun itu matiin _laptop-_ nya, ngubah posisi baring yang tadi tengkurep jadi telentang. Natap langit kamar yang di tempelin banyak stiker bintang.

 _By the way_ , stiker di langit kamarnya itu Chanyeol yang masangin loh.

Seminggu gak ketemu rasanya udah kaya seabad. Cowok tinggi berwajah tampan yang punya nama Park Chanyeol itu udah gak pernah nunjukin batang hidungnya depan Baekhyun lagi setelah insiden mereka putus seminggu yang lalu.

Yaudahlah ya, mungkin Chanyeol udah asik sama gebetan barunya, berhubung si mantan itu salahsatu mahasiswa yang paling banyak di incer sama banyak cewek dan cowok manis. Emangnya dia? Diputusin seminggu yang lalu, galaunya masih kerasa sampe detik ini. Tapi serius, Baekhyun belum ada niatan buat jalin hubungan sama siapapun buat saat ini. Bilang dia gagal move on. Ya emang gitu kenyataannya kan? Lagian siapa yang bisa cepet move on kalo mantan lu itu sekelas Park Chanyeol?

"Cepat datang peluk aku, dekap aku, cium aku~ aku kangen sama kamu~ cintamu padaku mu—"

"Baek"

Panggilan mama Byun yang sekarang udah bediri di ambang pintu kamar sontak bikin Baekhyun yang lagi senandungan itu noleh.

"Apa ma?"

"Bisa bantu mama anterin kue pesenan 'kan?"

"Kemana?" jawab si bungsu males.

"Gak banyak kok, cuma satu dus aja. Ke rumahnya Chanyeol, mau 'kan?"

Seketika Baekhyun kesedak, kedua mata kecilnya natap si mama yang kini menampilkan senyum cantiknya dengan pandangan horror.

" _NO_! Baek gak mauuu!"

Ck, meskipun lagi kangen, gengsi ya dia kalo harus nyamperin Chanyeol duluan ya walau tujuannya cuma buat nganter kue sih, tapikan tetep aja! Keliatan banget gue modusnya, err...

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anggep aja teaser ya, kkk how? Agak rancu bahasanya ya? Iya emang, ini baru pertama kali gue bikin ff pake bahasa non baku wkwkwk**

 **Ya semoga pada suka yaaa, kritik, saran yang membangun gue terima, jadi jangan sungkan buat tinggalin review di ff ini ya? Thanks**

 **With love**


	2. Chapter 2

**MANTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Kangen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ck, hhh..."

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Eung... Serius, dia cuma bakal nganter kue ke rumah Chanyeol, tidak akan lama tapi kenapa ia harus tampil dengan riasan wajah sesempurna ini?

"Ah yaudahlah, udah terlanjur juga. Kalo mau ngubah riasan bakal lama lagi, ini masih keliat natural kok, gue cuma pake eyeliner sama lipbalm doang" monolognya. Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu kembali merapikan rambutnya, sentuhan terakhir agar tampil sempurna—

Dihadapan mantan, hehe.

"Baek, udah selesai belum?"

Teriakan mamanya dari lantai satu terdengar memenuhi indra pendengeran Baekhyun. Si manis itu berdecak sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Mamanya gak capek apa ya teriak-teriak terus dari pagi.

"Iya ma, bentar lagi Baek turun" ia teriak tak kalah menggelegar dari mamanya. Kembali memastikan penampilannya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum buru-buru meninggalkan kamar miliknya.

Takut mamanya teriak lagi dan serius, itu bisa bikin telinga Baekhyun tuli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah udah berapa lama Chanyeol guling-guling gak jelas kaya gini.

Aishhh, cowok jangkung itu bener-bener bosen! Tapi dia gak punya kegiatan apa-apa buat ngilangin rasa bosennya.

Sebenernya, kegiatan itu banyak, cuma ya tau sendiri si putra bungsu keluarga Park itu sedang malas-malasnya.

Maunya sih guling-guling diatas kasur, sama Baekhyun.

Tuh kan, Baekhyun lagi...

"Ck, ahh... Gabut banget gue! Harusnya tadi gue terima tawaran Yoora buat nemenin dia ke bar. Bosen banget sih"

Chanyeol turun dari kasurnya, jalan males keluar kamar. Dia bosen, mungkin sedikit makan bisa buat rasa bosennya sedikit ilang.

 _Che_!

' _Ting... Dong...'_

Baru aja Chanyeol turunin anak tangga yang terakhir, bunyi bell rumahnya maksa cowok jangkung itu buat jalan kearah pintu utama.

"Siapa juga yang namu malem-malem kaya gini" gumamnya agak kesel.

"Bent—"

 _Klek_...

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol mematung...

Oh, barusan dia buka pintu rumah 'kan bukan pintu surga? Tapi kenapa yang Chanyeol lihat saat ini adalah bidadari cantik dengan balutan baju serba putih dan—

Kue ditangannya?

Ya Tuhan!

 **.**

"M-maaf, aku ganggu kamu ya?"

Setelah beberapa saat dilanda keheningan, suara lembut Baekhyun bikin Chanyeol bangun dari keterkrjutannya.

Cowok jangkung itu kerjapin matanya beberapa kali. Masih natap sosok manis dihadapannya tanpa keluarin sepatah katapun.

"Cuma mau ngasih ini kok. Kata mama, mama Park pesen kue. Dan aku suruh nganter kesini. Maaf ya, kalo aku ganggu kamu, chan..." Baekhyun bungkukin badan sebelum nyimpen kue pesenan mama Park di meja kecil deket pintu. Ia natap kilas namja jangkung yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

"Kalo gitu aku pamit pulang ya..."

"Ehh, mau kemana?" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, mencegah cowok anggun itu buat pergi.

Baekhyun kembali membalikan badannya, ngadep si mantan yang entah sadar apa enggak, tapi sekarang Chanyeol cuma pake kaus dalem sama boxer doang.

Ugh... Lagi kucel juga tetep aja masih ganteng. :(

"P-pulang 'kan?" Jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Enggak mau masuk dulu gitu? Lagian kapan mama pesen kue? Dia belum pulang dari Berlin, paling baru pulang lusa" jelas Chanyeol sambil narik lembut tangan Baekhyun buat masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ehh iya? Mama bilang ini pesenan mama Park. Masa mama bohong sama aku sih" Baekhyun dudukin dirinya di sofa, matanya ngedar natap seisi ruang tamu yang udah seminggu ini gak dia kunjungin.

Kok kangen ya...

"Paling kerjaan si Yoora" Chanyeol duduk di sebrang, ngadep Baekhyun. "Mau minum apa? Aku bikinin"

Baekhyun senyum tipis. "Gak usah, aku gak lama kok"

Setelahnya hening kembali mendominasi. Baekhyun masih sibuk nekurin karpet di lantai, sedangkan Chanyeol lagi mati-matian nahan hasrat pengen peluk namja di depannya itu.

"Kamu udah makan, Chan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Udah"

"Makan apa?"

"Makan kamu"

Baekhyun dongak, natap Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi natap balik dia. Mata cokelatnya nelusurin pahatan sempurna wajah tampan mantan-nya itu.

Serius, Baekhyun rindu. Rindu Chanyeol-nya, rindu senyumnya, rindu matanya, rindu bibirnya kalo lagi cium Baekhyun, rindu pelukannya. Rindu semua...

Baekhyun rindu semuanya.

"Baek..."

"Eum..."

"Aku—"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi diem, gak niat buat lanjutin ucapannya atau mungkin dia bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

Tolong jangan ketawain Chanyeol, karena kalian gak bakal nemuin Chanyeol yang kalem, _cool_ , swag gitu kalo udah depan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa _by_?"

Entah sadar apa enggak, tapi Baekhyun yang manggil Chanyeol pake panggilan sayang mereka waktu masih pacaran malah bikin Chanyeol makin grogi.

Ah siall! Emang harusnya mantan itu dihindarii kalo belum bisa _move on_!

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati.

"Kamu— mau pulang sekarang 'kan?"

Anj*ng! Kenapa malah kalimat bernada ngusir secara halus itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Demi apa! Dia gak ada niatan ngomong gitu, serius!

"Oh..." raut wajah Baekhyun agak muram, meski cowok anggun itu coba sembunyiin dibalik senyum manisnya. Dan ngeliat itu bikin Chanyeol rasanya pengen jedukin kepalanya di dada Miranda Kerr.

Nah kan...

"Aku pulang sekarang kok" ucapnya sambil bediri dari duduknya. "Makasih ya, sampai-in salam aku buat Yoora noona sama mama Park ya chan, aku pamit"

Baekhyun bungkukin badannya sebentar sebelum berbalik dan jalan pelan kearah pintu utama.

 _'peluk gue by, peluk— peluk— pe—'_

 _Grebb..._

Baekhyun terkejut, tangannya udah siap buat muter knop pintu, tapi belum juga ia merealisasikan niatnya itu, sebuah pelukan dari belakang dan kecupan disepanjang tengkuk dan lehernya bikin dia diem mematung.

Pelukan Chanyeol makin mengerat, dan Baekhyun rasanya mau nangis aja. Dia beneran kangen sama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol-nya.

Dan sekarang cowok tampan itu lagi peluk dia. Kecupin leher dia.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengepal, nahan hasrat buat balikin badan dan peluk erat tubuh atletis cowok dibelakangnya. Tapi—

Cowok anggun itu balik badan, mengabaikan egonya yang terus teriak buat lepas pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun gak bisa, dia masih sayang cowok di hadapannya itu. Kalo boleh jujur.

Chanyeol dorong badan Baekhyun ke pintu. Ngungkung cowok manisnya diantara pintu sama badan dia. Seakan gak bolehin Baekhyun pergi kemanapun.

Keduanya masih saling natap. Natap penuh rindu yang tanpa diucapkan pun udah bisa dirasakan oleh keduanya.

Tangan kecil Baekhyun gemeter, terulur buat ngusap pelan pipi mantannya. Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun yang ada dipipinya. Ia kecupi punggung tangan Baekhyun beberapa kali dan sumpah itu bikin Baekhyun rasanya mau nangis.

 _"B-by_ —"

" _Stt_..." Chanyeol kembali natap cowok dihadapannya. "Biarin kaya gini dulu..."

Lagi, Chanyeol bawa tubuh kecil Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia cium aroma shampoo Baekhyun dalem-dalem. Tangannya mulai nelusup kedalam baju yang dipakai Baekhyun. Usapin pinggang mantannya yang bikin si cowok anggun itu tersentak.

"Gue kangen lu, _bee_ " bisiknya diakhiri dengan kecupan dan gigitan pelannya di telinga Baekhyun yang udah memerah.

Baekhyun pejamin matanya erat-erat. Ia gigit keras bibir bawahnya, nahan lenguhan.

Dia gamau ya desah cuma gara-gara tangan Chanyeol yang sekarang udah jalar usapin bokongnya.

" _Bee_ , lu denger gue 'kan?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol berbisik, dan Baekhyun cuma bisa ngangguk sambil nahan napasnya yang mulai gak normal.

Sama kaya detakan jantungnya yang makin kuat remasan Chanyeol dibokongnya, makin cepet pula dentuman jantungnya.

Astaga Baekhyun bahkan khawatir kalau Chanyeol bisa aja denger detakan jantung dia.

" _So_ , mau ngabisin malam ini sama gue, baby?" Chanyeol lepas pelukannya, terus nangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun biar tetep natap dia.

Cowok jangkung itu ketawa pelan, ibu jarinya ngusap pelan pipi gempal cowok manisnya. "Gausah panik, gue gak bakal apa-apain lu, gue juga gak bakal minta balik" Chanyeol deketin wajahnya sama wajah Baekhyun yang udah blushing parah.

"Gue cuma kangen lu, gak ada salahnya 'kan?" Ucapnya sebelum sebelum nyesap bibir manis cowok anggun di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ting dong!_

Ponsel di nakas deket tempat tidur berbunyi, bikin mama Byun yang lagi maskeran menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Tangannya terulur ngambil ponsel sebelum kemudian buka pesan line yang baru aja masuk.

'Mama~ Baekhhh— _akh_ — _by_ berentih duluu— nginepp dirumah _hh— by_ gue lagi _umhh_ — kirim vn ke mama duluhh— mama Baek nginep di rumah Chanyeol jadi— _angghh_ — ujan deres _mhh_ — jadi—"

Mama byun gak lanjutin denger _voice note_ yang di kirim putra bungsunya itu. Wanita cantik 47 tahun itu facepalm. Jemari lentiknya lincah nari diatas keypad ponselnya.

'Hujan ndas mu! Rumah Chanyeol cuma terhalang lima petak dari rumah kita Byun Baekhyun -_- suruh besok Chanyel anterin kamu dan temuin mama!'

 _Send_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini apa? Apa inii -_-**

 **Cuap cuap bentar yaa, kkk. Gimana nih kekira chapter satunya? Memuaskan atau malah gak sebagus ekspetasi kalian? Kkkk maaf deh maaf authornya masih belajar soalnya wkwkw**

 **Ah ya, ini ff-nya series ya jadi sekali chapter tamat tapi nyambung satu sama lain. Ini emang pendek sih, ya sengaja karena gue gak bisa nulis yg panjang panjang sepanjang pip nya ceye wkwkwkwk**

 **Ada yg mau nuangin ide di chapter selanjutnya? Bisa langsung contact gue di line seethe_light**

 **Yg terakhir, makasih buat yang udah review. Makasih juga silent reader. Gue tau ff gue masih jauh dari kata layak baca tapi thanks buat yg udah sempet baca.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Assalamualaikum wr. wb :v**

 **See you the next chapter**

 **With love,**

 **Baek-krimerkentalmanis :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo^^

Maaf sebelumnya, saya bukan post chapter selanjutnya buat mantan. Tapi sekedar klarifikasi karena ada beberapa review yang sedikit mengganggu saya.

Dear, my guest terimakasih buat kritik yang menjurus cacian untuk saya^^

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang terganggu dengan karakter Baekhyun dalam fiksi yang saya buat. Sampai menyebut Baekhyun -maaf- jalang.

Saya mohon untuk jangan menyebut Baekhyun seperti itu sebelum kalian baca chapter selanjutnya^^

Fiksi saya merusak moral.

Tolong garis bawahi, ini menyakiti saya asal anda tau^^

Setau saya banyak diluaran sana fanfiction berated M yang lebih parah dari yang saya buat. Bertanya tentang masalah 'Kenapa Baek mau mau aja di grepe chanyeol sedangkan mereka gak ada status apa apa', diluar sana banyak fanfiction chanbaek yang statusnya temenan tapi mereka bisa sampai melakukan hal yang tidak tidak. Bukan saya membawa bawa cerita orang lain dalam masalah ini, tapi saya rasa kurang adil ketika anda menyebut fiksi saya merusak moral sedangkan diluaran sana masih banyak fiksi yang lebih parah dari ini.

Saya sudah warning untuk tidak membaca ff saya jika anda tidak berkenan. Saya sudah menyantumkan rated M disana. Dan setau saya hampir semua fiksi rated M itu menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak baik, benar?

Ini hanya sebuah fiksi, saya menerima semua kritik apapun tapi tolong dengan bahasa yang sopan. Anda punya hati dan sayapun begitu^^

Terimakasih atas kritiknya, semoga saya bisa membuat fiksi yang lebih baik dan tidak merusak moral readerdeul yang sudi membaca fiksi saya.

Jika readerdeul ingin saya men-discontinue fanfict ini sampai disini, saya akan segera menghapusnya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk beberapa orang yang terganggu dengan fiksi saya.

Saya mencintai Baekhyun, lebih dari apapun. Dan saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat dia sehina itu disini. Terimakasih

With love,

Baek-krimer kental manis


	4. Chapter 4

**MANTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 2 : (gak ada subtittle)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun cuma bisa diem waktu Chanyeol mulai gerakin bibirnya diatas bibir dia. Cuma bisa diem waktu cowok di depannya itu mulai berani nyesap bibir atasnya.

Cowok anggun itu perlahan pejamin mata, nikmatin permainan bibir Chanyeol yang makin lama terasa makin manis. Tangan gemeternya terulur, ngelingkar di leher jenjang milik Chanyeol waktu Chanyeol mulai pagut lembut bibirnya.

Baekhyun tau, gak harusnya dia pasrah kaya gini depan Chanyeol karena sekarang mereka emang gak ada hubungan apa-apa. Iya, Baekhyun tau itu, tapi rasa kangennya buat Chanyeol beneran udah gak bisa dia bendung lagi. Jujur aja dia kangen sama Chanyeol, dia kangen perlakuan manis namja jangkung itu, dia kangen bibir yang sekarang masih pagut bibirnya.

'Dook.. Dook.. Dook'

"Oy Park DoBi! Buka pintunya!"

Ketukan dan teriakan berisik diluar sana refleks bikin Baekhyun dorong Chanyeol ngejauh. Dengan napas yang masih terengah si cowok anggun natap Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi lempar tatapan protesnya gara-gara ciumannya diputus secara sepihak.

"Ada yang nyariin kamu kayanya"

"Ck" si cowok jangkung rolling eyes. "Gak usah dipeduliin bisa 'kan? Gue masih kangen bibir lu, Byun Baekhyun astagaa jangan bikin gue gila sama rasa kangen gue ini!"

"Lu cuma kangen bibir gue?" Baekhyun natap Chanyeol, dan cowok jangkung itu bisa liat ekspresi kecewa yang tersirat dibalik tatapan Baekhyun buat dia.

Ck, salah paham.

"Ayolah Baek" Chanyeol nangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Gue kangen lu, dan kenapa gue bilang gue kangen bibir lu? Karena gak ada bibir yang semanis ini" ibu jarinya ngusap bibir bawah Baekhyun. "Gak ada... Dan ini bikin gue kangen"

Baekhyun diem, kedua manik indahnya masih natap dalem tatapan Chanyeol, ia refleks nutup matanya waktu si cowok jangkung mulai perlahan deketin wajahnya lagi, makin deket sebelum—

"Oy DoBi! Buka kagak pintunya! Gue dobrak ya!"

Niat hati pengen dorong badan Chanyeol lagi waktu telinganya lagi-lagi denger teriakan diluar sana, namun apadaya ketika cowok jangkung dihadapannya itu udah lebih dulu kungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapan hangatnya, udah lebih dulu narik tengkuknya buat kembali nyatuin bibir mereka.

Baekhyun diem, gak lagi bikin pergerakan melawan waktu Chanyeol mulai lumat bibir dia lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Gak lagi peduliin suara berisik diluar sana karena cowok dihadapannya itu udah makin dalemin ciumannya, bikin Baekhyun ngerasa leleh kaya cokelat.

Ini manis, Baekhyun berani sumpah. Entah karena rasa rindunya yang selama ini dia tahan atau emang ciuman Chanyeol kali ini lebih manis dari biasanya.

Perlahan kedua mata sipitnya kembali pejam, resapin setiap sentuhan jemari Chanyeol dipunggungnya, resapin kecupan lembut bibir Chanyeol diatas bibirnya. Dan Baekhyun gak mau akhirin ini semua kalo bukan karena suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan 'whoaaa' dari—

Yoora noona.

 **-OO-**

"Udah pada makan 'kan?" Yoora natap Baekhyun sama Chanyeol gantian.

Baekhyun senyum. "Udah kok, tadi sama mama sebelum nganter kue kesini"

"Lu dek? Udah makan?"

"Hampir, kalo aja lu gak dateng dan rusak mood gue" Jawab Chanyeol setengah kesel, muka betenya kentara banget diwajah tampannya.

Yoora kerutin keningnya, coba cerna ucapan Chanyeol sebelum dengusan dan tabokan sayang di kepala Chanyeol jadi pilihan yang dianggap paling tepat buat nanggepin omongan adeknya itu.

"Lu pikir gue bakal biarin lu cabulin Baekhyun gitu? Sini gulat dulu sama gue! Enak aja mau bikin adek kesayangann gue hamil diluar nikah!"

"Yang adek lu itu gue, kalo lu lupa, bego" Chanyeol muter bola matanya males.

"Oh ya? Gue gak inget punya adek semacem lu" ucap Yoora sambil sibuk ngaduk ramyun di panci.

"Sialan! Dipikir gue inget apa punya kakak macem lu!"

"Waaa~ iyakah? Jangan kangen gue kalo gue udah tinggal di Denmark nanti yaa~"

"Gak akan" si jangkung dengus. "Gak penting banget kangenin lu!"

Yoora ketawa sambil bawa ramyun yang udah matang ke meja. "Omongan lu bocah! Nyesel gue Tuhan ngasih adek kaya lu ke gue hahahah"

"Yakk! Sialan!"

Baekhyun ketawa liat interaksi Yoora sama Chanyeol yang masih saling ngejek satu sama lain. Bukan hal baru sih, Chanyeol sama kakaknya itu ya enggak pernah akur. Beda banget sama dia dan Baekbeom. Mungkin karena umur Yoora sama mantannya itu emang gak terpaut terlalu jauh kali ya, makanya setiap ada kesempatan ketemu pasti berantem dan saling ngejek. Tapi bukan berarti mereka gak saling sayang ya, Baekhyun bahkan masih inget waktu Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit, Yoora yang nungguin Chanyeol seharian, bahkan dia rela pulang dari China cuma buat jagain adeknya yang lagi sakit. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Chanyeol pernah bikin Baekhyun panik dengan luka memar hampir diseluruh wajah tampannya, waktu Baekhyun tanya kenapa dan Chanyeol jawab kalo dia abis berantem sama cowok yang udah bikin Yoora nangis semaleman.

Kadang emang hal semacem ini tuh bisa bikin satu sama lain lebih deket. Ya mungkin Chanyeol sama Yoora nyampein rasa sayang mereka dengan saling ngejek kaya gini, kkkk.

"Bee, lu baik?" Chanyeol kibasin tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun, bikin si manis itu refleks kerjapin mata sipitnya.

"Umh? Gue baik... Kenapa?"

"Gak kenapa-napa, cuma heran aja liat lu senyum-senyun sendiri kaya gitu"

Baekhyun ketawa. "Lucu ajasih liat kalian, hihi"

"Ah lu sama kakak lu gapernah kaya gini kan? Kkkk" ucap Yoora bikin si namja mungil gelengin kepalanya pelan.

"Gak pernah, kkk. Kak Baekbeom seringnya ngalah sih sama aku"

"Omong-omong kakak lu apa kabar? Kayanya udah lama banget gak ketemu"

"Kakak baik-baik aja" Baekhyun senyum. "Gak baiknya mungkin gara-gara baru putus sama pacarnya dua hari yang lalu"

"Ehh seriusan?" tanggep Yoora exited. "Udah putus? Bisa dong bantuin gue buat deket sama kakak lu, Baek"

Chanyeol rolling eyes. "Jangan mau bee! Masa iya lu macarin kakaknya gue macarin adek-"

Si jangkung gak lanjutin omongannya. Err... Please, dia sama Baekhyun udah gak pacaran lagi, omong-omong.

"fffttt—" Yoora nahan tawanya dengen omongan setengah adeknya. "Ya bilang aja sih ya gagal move on. Makanya kalo masih sayang itu gak usah sok-sokan putus deh, mantan diambil orang baru deh tau rasa!" ucapnya sebelum langkahin kakinya santai kelantai atas.

Keduanya diem, Chanyeol lebih milih lanjutin makan ramyun sedangkan cowok anggun didepannya lebih milih buat nundukin kepalanya dengan bibir sedikit mencebik.

"Udah, gausah dengerin omongan si Yoora. Dia kan emang tukang rusuh"

Baekhyun dongak natap chan. Ia senyum tipis. "Gak papa, kkk. Ah ya udah selesai? Mau gue ambilin minum?"

"Gak usah deh gue bisa ambil sendiri" Chanyeol bales senyum. "Tunggu aja diatas, nanti gue nyusul. Ada yang harus gue omongin sama lu"

"Umm..." Baekhyun ngangguk sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya, si anggun itu langkahin kakinya ninggalin ruang makan. Ninggalin Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi diem mikirin omongan Yoora barusan.

 **-OO-**

Klek...

Baekhyun buka pelan pintu kamar milik si mantan, dan aroma maskulin khas Park Chanyeol langsung nyerbu indera penciumannya. Kaki mungilnya langkah, masuk ke dalam kamar dengan nuansa abu-abu itu, ia senyum waktu nemu sesuatu dinakas dekat tempat tidur.

"Masih di simpen ya..." Gumamnya. Jemari lentik milik si namja anggun terulur, ngambil sesuatu yang terpajang dinakas.

Duduk di tepian kasur sambil liat figura yang isinya foto dia sama Chanyeol waktu liburan ke Jeju bikin Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia jadi inget lagi gimana waktu foto ini diambil.

Waktu itu mereka lagi liburan semester, Chanyeol ngajak Baekhyun liburan ke Jeju. Bukan mereka berdua sih, ada Kai, Sehun sama Kris juga. Fotonya diambil disalah satu tebing yang ngadep langsung ke laut, Chanyeol cium bibir Baekhyun dibawah sinar redup mentari yang hampir beristirahat diufuk barat dengan ribuan gulungan ombak dibawah sana yang bikin suasana tambah romantis. Rasanya hangat, dan itu alesan kenapa dia sampe sekarang suka banget sama ciuman Chanyeol.

Selalu bikin dia merasa hangat dan leleh.

Baekhyun hela napas, kedua manik indahnya masih natap lekat figura yang ia pegang. Dia senyum tipis.

"Setidaknya bukan cuma gue yang sedikit nyeselin hal ini"

Klek...

Baekhyun noleh waktu seseorang yang ternyata Chanyeol buka pintu kamar yang ditempatinya.

"Udah selesai?" netranya ngikutin langkah Chanyeol yang sekarang berenti tepat di depan lemari baju.

"Udah sih" bales Chanyeol sambil buka pintu lemari. "Lagi ngapain disitu?"

"Um?" si cowok anggun kembali nyimpen figuranya di nakas. "Gak ada, cuma bosen aja nungguin lu jadinya gak sengaja liat-liat foto ini"

"Oh..."

"Katanya ada yang mau lu omongin"

"Iya, ada... Tapi kayanya lain kali aja, Kai undang gue kerumahnya"

"Oh gitu, kalo gitu gue pulang aja ya?"

Chanyeol noleh kilas. "Kenapa pulang? Gak sekalian ikut aja kesana? Lagian gue udah bilang lagi sama lu"

"Itu kan acara lu sama temen-temen"

"Lu kan temen gue juga, jadi gak papa kan ikut"

Baekhyun diem, natap punggung Chanyeol sendu.

Temen ya?

Iyasih emang temen kan? Mereka emang temen...

"Ayo..." Chanyeol ulurin tangannya bikin Baekhyun dongak sebelum sambut uluran tangan si mantan.

"Gak papa gitu gue ikut?"

"Gak papalah lagian yang lain pasti bawa pacarnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil narik tangan namja manis disebelahnya.

Baekhyun jalan disebelah Chanyeol, sesekali matanya ngelirik tautan tangan mereka. "Nggak bawa pacar lu juga gitu?"

Chanyeol berenti bikin Baekhyun juga refleks berhenti. Mata sipit berlapis eyeliner itu natap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada ap—"

Chup!

"Diem okay?"

Baekhyun pout-in bibirnya. Matanya natap kesel namja jangkung yang sekarang udah jalan ngeduluin dia.

Apa salahnya pertanyaan Baekhyun sih? Kenapa juga Chanyeol harus kecup dia waktu dia nanyain soal pacar.

Jadi bikin pengen lagi kan... Eh!

 **-OO-**

Gak sampe tiga puluh menit perjalanan, keduanya udah sampe di rumah Kai. Temen Chanyeol dari jaman balita, katanya.

Cowok yang punya kulit tan eksotis dengan bibir tebel tapi jones itu namanya Kim Jongin atau orang-orang sering manggilnya pake nama beken Kai. Udah lama sih temenan sama Chanyeol, ya jadi Baekhyun juga emang udah sedikit akrab sama si Kai ini.

"Masuk Baek, ada Sehun juga tuh diruang tengah"

"Sehun kesini juga? Gue kira di masih urusin jerawatnya" celetuk Chanyeol sambil narik lembut tangan si manis yang masih setia berdiri disebelahnya.

"Udah, gue yang kempesin semalem" tanggep Kai sambil nutup pintu rumahnya.

Chanyeol noleh, nengok Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diem dengerin omongan gak pentingnya sama Kai. "Sana sama Sehun dulu, nanti gue nyusul kesana. Tau kan ruang tengahnya sebelah mana?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Tau kok, lu kan pernah ajak gue kesini" dia senyum manis. "Yaudah, gue duluan ya?"

"Hmm..." Chanyeol ikut senyum sebelum dia lepas tautan jemarinya di jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, biarin si mantan manisnya itu nemenin Sehun diruang tengah.

"Balikan?" tanya si namja tan sambil jalan ke kamarnya diikutin sama Chanyeol.

"Nggaklah. Siapa bilang?"

"Mata lu yang bilang, kkk" Kai kekeh pelan. "Kok bisa sama dia, Yod? Dia sengaja main ke rumah lu gitu?"

Chanyeol jatohin badannya di kasur milik sahabat sejawatnya itu, nerawang langit-langit kamar Kai yang ditempelin banyak stiker Pororo and Friends.

"Gak sengaja sih, dia nganterin kue pesenan mama"

"Mama lu bukannya lagi gak ada ya?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Ya lu pikir kerjaan siapa lagi? Yoora yang mesen dan suruh Baek yang nganter ke rumah"

Kai ketawa. "Yoora udah kaya tim sukses ya?"

"Tim sukses apaan sih? Lu pikir lagi pemilihan president" Chanyeol muter bola matanya males.

"Kayanya gak mau banget lu berdua break out"

"Siapa yang mau sih, gue aja sebenernya gak mau"

Si namja tan noleh, natap Chanyeol yang masih natapin langit-langit kamarnya. "Ya ngapain putus kalo gak mau. Aneh aja lu pada, masih pada sayang malah milih putus. Yang namanya berantem itu wajar kali, Yeol. Lagi gue gak pernah liat lu sesayang ini sama mantan-mantan lu dulu. Jangan kemakan emosi lah, kalo masih sayang"

"Gue masih sayang, iya. Gue masih butuh, iya. Tapi lu tau kalo sifat Baekhyun itu kadang bikin emosi, lu pikir udah berapa kali kita berantem? Sering lah, dan semua cuma gara-gara masalah sepele yang dia gede-gedein. Dia gitu terus gue nya capek. Ya sekarang biarin dulu aja dia perbaikin sifatnya, lagi gak bakal bener kalo gue niat buat intropeksi tapi dianya masih kaya gitu"

"Jadi lu kesini cuma buat curhat gitu?"

"Ya kaga lah" Chanyeol ngubah posisinya jadi duduk sila. "Lu bilang ada tugas dari dosen Kim kan? Bolehlah gue pinjem, lu kan tau gue udah gak masuk seminggu ini"

Kai facepalm. "Anjing, ujung-ujungnya gak enak di gue kan"

 **-OO-**

 **To Be Continue**

 **-OO-**

 **Maaf apdet lama, readernim. Makasih buat yang udah nunggu lamaa apdetannya.**

 **Cuma ini yang bisa gue kasih buat kalian, kkk janji buat chapter depan dimaksimalin lagi bikinnya. Ini gue sempetin nulis disela waktu kerja gue, wkwk makanya pasti hasilnya gak maksimal. Maaf kalo ini gak memuaskan buat readernim semuaa...**

 **Ah ada pm yang nanya sns gue ya kkk gue gak ada sns selain line sama bm, tapi bm itu khusus real life gue kkk kalo mau chat2 atau kenalan sama gue bisa add line gue my_bee11 (ilangin -nya)**

 **See you next chapter**

 **With love,**

 **Baek-krimer kental manis**


	5. Chapter 5

**MANTAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 3 : Break Up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu mau minum apaan? Biar gue ambilin" Jongin natap sohibnya yang sekarang lagi sibuk mindahin file tugas dari laptop ke flashdisk-nya. Eung... Cowok tan itu enggak tau juga tuh anak nyalin tugas atau nyalin video gay porno punya dia, ckck.

"Kaga usah, gue bisa ambil sendiri, bro" jawab Chanyeol tanpa ngalihin fokus matanya dari laptop.

"Okelah" Jongin ngangguk ngerti. "Gue kebawah dulu, mau liat keadaan Baekhyun sama Sehun. Kali aja tuh anak dua lagi pada gelut dibawah"

"Hm..." Chanyeol cuma nanggepin seadanya, biarin temen karibnya itu ninggalin dia sendirian di kamarnya, sama laptopnya, sama senyum lembut Chanyeol yang makin ngembang waktu Jongin ninggalin tuh cowok jangkung sendirian.

Wahh... Kayanya ni anak emang beneran lagi nonton bokep.

"Manis banget sih kamu, Bee" gumam si jangkung sambil tetep natap layar laptop yang sekarang lagi nampilin wajah manis Baekhyun yang lagi senyum, lengkap sama eyesmile indahnya.

Chanyeol hela napas, kadang kalau lagi kaya gini dia suka nyeselin sama apa yang udah terjadi antara dia sama Baekhyun. Walau sebenarnya dia bener-bener gak bisa lepasin Baekhyun, tapi ia harus. Biarin semuanya indah pada waktunya, toh kalo emang gak jodoh balikan lagi sama si manis, dia harap baekhyun sama dia dikasih pasangan yang terbaik, meski emang gak sama-sama lagi.

Yah, jadi biarin waktu-waktu sekarang dan beberapa minggu kedepan dia nikmatin kegalauan dia, toh kayanya bukan cuma dia rasain ini.

 _ **Klek...**_

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok manis yang sedari tadi lagi Chanyeol pandangin fotonya. Perlahan kaki jenjang itu melangkah, mendekat kearah sang mantan yang kayanya gak sadar kalau Baekhyun ada disini.

"Chanyeol..." Panggilnya sambil nyentuh pelan pundah si jangkung.

Refleks Chanyeol noleh, natap kearah lelaki manis yang baru aja ganggu kegiatan dia yang lagi sibuk natapin foto si mantan.

"Eum? Kenapa Bee? Bukannya barusan Jongin turun kebawah buat liat keadaan kamu sama Sehun?"

"Eum..." Baekhyun ngangguk pelan, ia lalu mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol. "Enggak enak ah, kaya obat nyamuk, mereka mesraan terus"

Chanyeol kekeh pelan, tangannya terulur ngusak pelan surai lembut Bee kesayangannya. "Yaudah disini aja sama gue. Atau mau pulang aja? Biar gue anter kalo mau pulang sekarang"

"Enggak mau..."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya—" Baekhyun diem. ' _kalo pulang nanti gak ketemu kamu lagi By'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ya apa?"

"Y-ya belum mau aja kan eum... Kamu lagi liat apaan itu?" si anggun alihin topik, bikin

Chanyeol kembali ngalihin pandangannya sama layar laptop yang di tunjuk sama Baekhyun.

"Oh ini... Liatin foto kamu aja" Chanyeol senyum.

"Ngapain liat-liat foto aku?"

"Ya emang gak boleh?"

"Gak boleh" Baekhyun melet. "Nanti suka lagi sama aku"

"Narsis"

Baekhyun ketawa pelan. "Ini flashdisk kamu ya?"

"Heum..." Chanyeol ngangguk. "Tadi abis pindahin file tugas, eh iseng aja bukain folder foto kamu"

"Masih disimpen gitu?" mata dengan eyeliner tipis itu natap si tampan.

"Masih, ngapain kan di delete? Lumayan buat nakut-nakutin tikus, kkkk~"

"Jahat!" Baekhyun pout bikin si mantan ketawa gemes sambil cubit pelan pipi dia.

"Sini deh Bee..."

Baekhyun noleh. "Apa?"

"Deketan sini"

Baekhyun ngedeket kearah Chanyeol yang lagi duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet beludru. "Apaan?"

Chanyeol senyum sebelum geserin badannya kebelakang Baekhyun. "Liat..."

"Hng?"

 _I do believe all the love you give..._

 _All of the things you do..._

 _Love you, Love you..._

 _I'll keep you safe, don't you worry..._

 _I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near..._

 _Cause i feel the same way too..._

 _Love you, Love you..._

 _Want you to know that I'm with you..._

 _I will love you and love you and love you..._

 _Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you..._

 _I will please you for all time..._

 _I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you..._

 _Cause I need you and need you and need you..._

 _So I want you to be my lady..._

 _You've got to understand my love..._

Alunan suara lembut Baekhyun dipadukan dengan petikan gitar Chanyeol memenuhi indera pendengaran keduanya. Baekhyun noleh ke belakang, natap si tampan yang masih fokus natapin layar laptop yang sekarang nayangin video live mereka waktu nyanyiin lagu love song beberapa waktu lalu.

"By..."

"Hm..." perlahan tangan Chanyeol melingkar diperut Baekhyun. "Masih inget?"

Baekhyun senyum, sebelum ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol dengan nyaman. "Inget... Kita nyanyiin ini setelah lu putusin gue..."

Chanyeol dengus. "Kenapa malah itu yang lu inget sih, Bee?"

"Loh emang iyakan?" Baekhyun kerjapin matanya bingung. "Sebelum kita dipaksa nge-live sama Jongdae buat acara amal waktu itu, gue sama lu berantem, setelah itu ki—"

Chup!

"Udah ngomongnya?"

Baekhyun cebik waktu si mantan dengan seenak udelnya cium cium bibir dia waktu dia masih ngomong. "Enggak usah cium-cium kan bisa By!"

"Enggak bisa, soalnya nangih sih bibir kamu" Chanyeol eratin pelukannya di perut Baekhyun.

"Ih, apasih" Baekhyun ngulum senyum, diem-diem tangannya mainin jari Chanyeol yang nangkring di perut dia.

"Enak enggak?"

Si cowok manis noleh. "Apanya?"

"Setelah putus dari gue.." Chanyeol berucap sambil numpuin dagunya dibahu sempit namja dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun diem sejenak, sebelum ulasan senyum tipis terpatri dibibir kecilnya. "Enggak enak, dan enggak bikin lebih baik..."

"Kenapa?"

"Enggak perlu ditanya kan?"

"Jadi, masih mau terus-terusan maksa gue buat mutusin lu setiap kita berantem? Sekarang udah tau seberapa pentingnya gue buat lu? Masih mau terus bikin gue gak nyaman sama semua tuduhan-tuduhan lu yang enggak berdasar?"

Baekhyun diem, coba cerna ucapan yang baru aja terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Maaf, by..."

 **-OO-**

 **.**

 _Kala itu..._

 _Cuaca lagi panas-panasnya, terik matahari terasa berada diujung kepala, segelas lemon tea dengan es batu ekstra saja tidak bisa mendinginkan suasana yang entah kenapa malah semakin memanas._

 _"Ya gak usahlah! Lu bilang mau sama Kyungsoo aja kan? Yaudah sana... Gue gak masalah kok, setelah ini bisa pulang!"_

 _"Bukan gitu! Siapa yang bilang mau sama Kyungsoo sih? Gue kan cuma bilang lagunya cocok sama suara Kyungsoo!"_

 _"Alibi! Bilang aja lu emang maunya featuring sama dia! Ya tau sih ya, yang mantan pacar~"_

 _"Ck, bisa gak lu gak usah sangkut pautin ini sama masalah yang lain? Lu kebiasaan banget sih! Masalah sepele aja di gede-gedein!"_

 _"Kalo emang lu mau sama Kyungsoo aja gak papa, nanti gue bisa bilang ke Jongdae buat atur ulang personilnya!"_

 _"Gue gak bilang gitu!"_

 _"Tapi kalimat yang lu bilang itu punya makna sama ama apa yang baru aja gue bilang!"_

 _"Hhhh..." Jongdae hela napas lelah. Kedua matanya masih natap dua sejoli yang lagi berantem itu bergantian._

 _Ck, dia jadi heran sendiri, mereka gak capek apa ya berantem terus?_

 _"Bro! Bisa gak berantemnya ditunda dulu? Urgent nih, kita harus segera siap-siap buat perfo—"_

 _"DIEM!"_

 _Jongdae tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung waktu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak berteriak sambil natap nyalang kearahnya._

 _Nah kan... Dia lagi yang kena bentak..._

 _"O-oke, lanjutin aja lanjutin" Jongdae mundur perlahan, ninggalin sepasang kekasih yang kalo lagi akur romatisnya ngalahin romeo sama juliette tapi kalo berantem udah kaya kucing sama anjing yang gak pernah mau ngalah satu sama lain._

 _Ckckckck..._

 _"Udahlah kalo emang belum bisa move on dari Kyungsoo ngapain lu macarin gue!"_

 _Dengan kesal Baekhyun masukin buku-bukunya kedalam ransel._

 _"Kita lagi bahas lagu Byun Baekhyun... Kenapa jadi rembet kemasalah ini sih? Oke, aku minta maaf kalo ucapan tadi itu nyinggung kamu, aku minta maaf" Chanyeol natap Baekhyun, coba buat redam amarahnya yang udah sampe ubun-ubun._

 _Dia harus ngalah, oke? Ngalah biar gak makin rumit._

 _Baekhyun diem, lebih milih gak respon ucapan si pacar yang sekarang cuma bisa hela napas pasrah._

 _"Oke, mau kamu sekarang apa? Gue turutin, gue kabulin"_

 _"Putus! Ngapain kita masih sama-sama kalo lu masih playboy, tukang mainin perasaan orang!"_

 _Ptes..._

 _Chanyeol ngepalin jemari tangannya. "Lu pernah liat gue selingkuhin lu, hm?"_

 _Baekhyun natap kesel. "Sering!"_

 _"Dimana? Kapan? Lu liat gue ngapain sama yang lain hah? Dan apa semua tuduhan lu itu terbukti?! Lu nuduh gue pacaran sama Yejin dan kenyataannya gue cuma makan sama dia itu cuma buat ngomongin project klub gue! Sekarang lu nuduh gue masih suka Kyungsoo cuma karena gue bilang lagunya cocok sama suara dia? Lu kekanakan Byun! Lu gue diemin malah makin jadi! Kenapa gue diem selama ini? Kenapa gue ngalah cuma buat lu hah? Gue sayang lu! Lu gak pernah mau sadar itu? Ah..." Chanyeol senyum sinis. "Lu gak akan pernah sadar karena lu gak pernah mau percaya sama gue kan?"_

 _Baekhyun diem, mendadak otaknya terasa begitu bodoh setelah denger omongan Chanyeol barusan._

 _"Kenapa? Lu emang gak percaya gue kan?" Chanyeol lipet tangannya di dada. "Lu emang harus ditinggalin kan biar ngerti?" mata bulet itu natap Baekhyun yang cuma bisa nundukin kepalanya._

 _"Jangan pikir gue gak berani mutusin lu. Selama ini gue coba diemin, coba ngalah karena gue pikir lu bakal mikir dan ngerti letak kesalahan lu dimana. Tapi nyatanya gue salah..."_

 _"Jadi... Buat saat ini, lu gue lepas. Lu boleh lakuin apapun sesuka lu. Karena gue tau, lu gak pernah mau tau sepenting apa posisi gue buat lu... Gue cuma berharap lu bisa lebih baik setelah ini"_

 _Chanyeol senyum tipis sambil ngusak pelan surai lembut milik Baekhyun yang masih nunduk. Ngecup puncak kepala namja kesayangannya sebelum langkahin kakinya ngejauh, ninggalin Baekhyun yang baru aja netesin air mata setelah Chanyeol ambil langkah pertamanya._

 _"Hiks—gue cuma terlalu sayang sama lu By, hiks—"_

 **.**

 **-OO-**

Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Perlahan pelukan Chanyeol dipinggang ramping Baekhyun melonggar sebelum akhirnya terlepas.

Keduanya sama-sama diem. Gak sadar kalo mereka baru aja sama-sama flashback ke hari dimana keduanya mutusin buat lepasin satu sama lain.

Chanyeol lebih milih sibuk lagi sama laptopnya, dan Baekhyun cuma bisa diem sambil nekurin karpet beludru yang didudukinya.

Entah sejak kapan ada jarak diantara mereka, yang jelas mereka saling sedikit menjauh tanpa mereka sadari.

Tanpa di komando keduanya hela napas panjang. Entah kenapa tapi suasana mendadak canggung seperti waktu mereka pertama bertemu pasca putus seminggu yang lalu.

' _Please... Jangan kaya gini lagi By/Bee'_

Batin mereka menjerit bersamaan.

 **-OO-**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ngaret, maaf kalo banya typo, dan maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu tapi serius gue makasih banget sama kalian yang udah review, fav, sama follow ff ini, gak nyangka bisa sampe ada ribuan sider juga TT makasih sider, big thanks buat yang udah review**

 **Maaf ini pendek, gaje, nggak sesuai ekspetaasi, dll. Maklumi gue yang masih amatir dan susah bgt buat sempetin nulis disela jadwal kerja gue.**

 **Semoga kalian suka^^**

 **See you~~**

 **With love,**

 **Baek-krimer kental manis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mantan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Move On**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening...

Baekhyun masih sibuk sama isi pikirannya yang entah lagi mikirin apaan.

Banyak spekulasi yang melintas di otaknya, persis kaya lintasan kereta api panjang, gak ada ujungnya.

Ia menghela napas sebelum jatuhin kepalanya diatas meja, laptopnya masih nyala, tugasnya masih numpuk, tapi cowok anggun itu bener-bener gak mood buat ngerjain apapun sekarang.

Ingatannya kembali melayang, ke hari dimana dia ketemu Chanyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah putus. Berawal dari nganter kue dan berakhir dengan makin susahnya dia move on dari sang mantan.

Baekhyun pejamin matanya, bagai kaset rusak semuanya berputar bersamaan di otaknya. Bikin dia pusing.

Pusing sama statusnya dia sama Chanyeol itu sekarang apa?

Peduli setan sama orang yang mungkin bakal nyebut dia macem-macem karena mau-mau aja di cium-cium sama mantan yang sekarang gak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sama dia. Tapi, satu yang harus mereka tau, kalo lu udah sayang sama seseorang, susah bakal ilangin. Apalagi kalo mantan lu semacem Chanyeol yang punya pesona luar biasa, bukannya move on, lu malah bakal kembali jatoh dalam pesonanya.

Baekhyun serius...

Hhh...

"Ekhem... Kayanya ada yang perlu orang buat cerita nih..."

Baekhyun buka mata, dia senyum tipis waktu iris matanya nangkep sosok yang gak kalah mungil dari dia berdiri di ambamg pintu kamarnya.

"Tumben lu kesini, Soo? Ada apa? Minta file tugas? Belom selesai, gue bahkan daritadi belom ngerjain apapun"

"Dih, suudzon banget sih lu sama gue"

Soo, atau cowok mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu nutup pintu kamar sebelum dudukin pantatnya di tepian kasur milik sahabat sejak oroknya.

"Gue kesini mau main aja" Kyungsoo nyomot snack yang tadinya buat nemenin Baekhyun ngerjain tugas. "Boong ding. Mama Byun yang nelpon, katanya lu murung beberapa hari ini, lu gak mau cerita kan sama mama lu? Makanya dia suruh gue kesini, katanya mungkin aja lu mau cerita sama gue"

Baekhyun dengus. "Oh jadi lu mau kesini kalo emak gue yang nyuruh? Oke lah cuktaw gue punya sahabat semacem lu"

"Dih apaan sih, udah untung gue kesini. Nemenin lu yang lagi galau, takut-takutnya lu bunuh diri saking frustasinya di putusin si caplang"

"Gue gak sebego itu kali. Yakali bunuh diri cuma gara-gara diputusin pacar. Bukan Byun Baekhyun sekali~"

"Tapi galau lu kebangetan anjir, udah mau dua minggu nih! Masa lu masih mau aja terjebak nostalgia. Move on woy move on!"

"Soo" Baekhyun natap sahabatnya dalem.

"Apaan?" Kyungsoo natap balik. "Jangan natap kaya gitu anjir, gue gak mau punya seme cantik kaya elu"

"Sianjing" Baekhyun dengus. "Siapa juga yang mau nyemein uke galak kaya lu, najisin banget"

Kyungsoo kerjapin matanya. "Lagi lu natap gue kaya gitu, berasa kaya lu mau nembak gue tau gak!"

"Serius, gue pengen nabok lu" Baekhyun facepalm, bikin sahabat mungilnya itu ketawa.

"Becanda barbie-nya mama Byun" Kyungsoo nyolek dagu Baekhyun, bikin tuh cowok anggun natap sebel kearah dia. "Biar gak serius-serius amat aja. Liat noh muka lu udah banyak keriputnya, wkwk pasti gara-gara mikirin masalah lu sama si caplang"

Baekhyun hela napas. "Move on susah ya..."

"Susah kalo lu gak niat mah"

"Gue niat! Tapi kalo posisi lu ada di gue, lu bakal tau gimana rasanya"

"Niat apaan? Niat nostalgiaan? Tiap hari lu stalk ig nya Chanyeol, tiap hari masih mikirin dia, inget-inget kenangan lu sama dia. Sampe mimi peri macarin Chanyeol juga lu gak bakal bisa move on. Kalo lu beneran mau move on, lupain lah dikit-dikit, kurang-kurangin noh stalk ig mantan. Mulai tegas sama diri lu sendiri dong. Kalo udah niat move on ya jangan setengah-setengah, kalo emang masih sayang dan pengen balikan jangan diem aja, mantan udah di ambil orang baru lu tau nyeseknya kaya apa"

Baekhyun diem denger celotehan panjang lebar sahabatnya itu.

Eum... Omongan Kyungsoo ada benernya juga sih, selama ini dia tuh masih bingung, bimbang sama apa yang harus dilakuin. Awalnya dia mikir mungkin ini gara-gara belum terbiasa gak ada Chanyeol di hari-harinya, tapi kok makin kesini malah makin bikin dia bingung.

Dulu waktu Kyungsoo putus dari Chanyeol dia segalau ini gak sih?

"Soo, lu dulu putus sama chanyeol gini juga gak sih?" Baekhyun natap Kyungsoo yang sekarang lg gelengin kepalanya pelan.

"Enggak tuh, gue sama dia tuh putus karena emang udah gak nyaman satu sama lain aja, bukan macem kalian berdua yang sok-sokan putus padahal masih sayang"

Baekhyun poutin bibirnya. "Lagian dia yang mutusin!"

"Ya elu juga ngapain nuduh-nuduh Chanyeol masih suka sama gue? Lu tuh ya"

"Udah ah, males dibahas! Gak usah dibahas!"

"Jadi?"

Baekhyun noleh. "Apa?"

"Bege!" Kyungsoo rolling eyes. "Jadi cerita enggak?"

"Besok ajalah di kampus, gue ngantuk pengen bobo. Lu nginep kan? Tidur di ubin aja ya..." Ucap Baekhyun sambil jalan ke kamar mandi, bikin si mata bulat dengus sebel sambil natap dia males.

"Kalo bukan sepupu gue lu udah gue kubur idup-idup, jauh-jauh kesini malah suruh tidur di ubin! Dasar ya orang galau mah aneh-aneh!"

 **-00-**

 **Peceye**

 **20:53**

' _Bee—' *_ _ **deleted**_

 _'Sayang...' *_ _ **deleted**_

 _'Baek, udah tidur?'_

 _ **Send...**_

Hhhh...

Chanyeol hela napas, dia nyimpen ponselnya di nakas deket tempat tidur setelah ngirim chat buat Baekhyun.

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian Baekhyun nganter kue ke rumahnya.

Ya, ini udah seminggu. Dan Chanyeol belum lagi nangkep sosok Baekhyun selama itu.

Entah Baekhyun yang mulai menghindar atau emang karena dia sama Baekhyun lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas yang menggunung kaya gunung Everest.

"Bales dong bee.. Masa lu udah tidur jam segini sih?"

Chanyeol ngomong sendiri sambil natap langit-langit kamarnya.

Udah dua minggu putus, bukan makin lupa malah makin melekat di otak.

Baekhyun punya apa sih? Chanyeol sampe heran kenapa bisa dia susah banget move on dari tuh cowok cantik.

"Masih banyak yang lebih cantik, masih banyak yang lebih semok, masih banyak yang mau sama gue tapi kalo hati gue masih ada nama Baekhyun nya mana bisa gue nyari yang lain"

Dia ngomong sendiri lagi.

Jadi ngeri ._.

Tapi setelah kejadian di rumah Kai, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun bukan sibuk nugas, tapi Baekhyun mungkin aja mulai hindarin dia.

 **.**

 **Flashback (Chanyeol Point Of View)**

 **.**

 _Gue natap dia..._

 _Natap dia yang masih sibuk nekurin karpet beludru yang didudukinnya. Alunan lagu dari laptop masih jadi pemecah keheningan diantara kita._

 _"Lu mikirin apa, Bee?"_

 _"Eung?" dia dongak, natap gue balik. "E-enggak mikir apa-apa kok Chan. Umhh... Cuma..."_

 _"Cuma apa? Lu mikirin apa yang gue omongin barusan?"_

 _Baekhyun diem sebelum kepalanya ngangguk pelan._

 _Gue hela napas, geserin badan gue deketin dia, gue coba rangkul pundak dia tapi kagetnya, dia ngehindar._

 _"Kita mantan" dia natap gue, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Jangan bikin gue susah buat lupain lu..."_

 _Sekarang giliran gue yang diem. Gue masih natap dia yang juga lagi balik natap gue._

 _ **tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya...**_

 _ **semua ini kan terbuang percuma...**_

 _ **tampak indah...**_

 _ **haruskah semua ini berakhir...**_

 _ **kalau kita tak pernah mengharapkan...**_

 _ **ini terjadi memisahkan kita berdua...**_

 _ **langkah kaki ini terhernti...**_

 _ **ingatlah semua kenangan indah...**_

 _ **semua ini kan terbuang dengan percuma...**_

 _ **meski kucoba bertahan...**_

 _ **menghadapi semua ini...**_

 _ **mungkin takdir menuliskan...**_

 _ **kita harus berakhir...**_

 _ **lepaskan semua kerinduan...**_

 _ **yang pernah kau beri...**_

 _ **sebelum semuanya tlah hilang dan tak kembali...**_

 _ **kuharap kita kan bahagia...**_

 _ **dihari esok yang datang...**_

 _ **bahagia menanti tuk aku dan kamu...**_

 _Si bangke! Lagu apa juga yang muter di laptop gue._

 _Gue dehem pelan, dia yang mutusin kontak mata pertama kali. Lagi, Baekhyun milih nekurin karpet daripada natap gue._

 _"Mau pulang aja? Udah malem" Gue coba buat ngalihin topik, coba buat cairin lagi suasana yang entah kenapa jadi beku gini, kaya es._

 _Dingin._

 _Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya, kayanya emang harus pulang deh"_

 _"Gue anter deh..."_

 _"Gak usah, Chan" dia senyum. "Gue mau ke rumah Kyungsoo dulu, kebetulan deket dari sini kok. Ada urusan eum... Lu nginep disini kan?"_

 _"Iya, nginep disini kok, nemein Kai. Nyokap bokapnya lagi ke luar negri"_

 _"Ah yaudah, gue pamit ya kalo gitu. Jangan tidur larut malem, besok udah mulai kuliah kan?"_

 _"Iya bawel. Lu juga, jangan kelamaan maen di rumah Kyungsoo, nanti bunda kamu nyariin"_

 _"Iya, gak lama kok" Baekhyun senyum lagi. "Yaudah, gue balik ya?"_

 _Gue ngangguk. "Hati-hati"_

 _Baekhyun cuma senyum, sebelum langkahin kakinya keluar kamar. Nutup pintu bikin gue gak bisa lagi nangkep sosok dia._

 _Indah banget sih kamu, Bee... Gimana caranya buat lupain lu coba?_

 _ **.**_

 _Gue tau dia boong, makanya gue diem-diem ngikutin dia. Gak mungkin juga gue tega diemin dia pulang sendiri malem-malem kaya gini, gimana kalo ada yang nyulik? Atau Yang merkosa dia? Ngeri kan?_

 _Dia duduk di halte bus, nunggu bus terakhir yang ke arah rumah dia. Gue berentiin mobil agak jauh dari sana, tapi masih bisa jangkau Baekhyun._

 _Gak bisa gue nyamperin dia, gue tau banget sifatnya dia tuh kaya gimana. Kalo bilang gak usah di anter ya enggak. Yaudahlah, daripada ngambek mending awasin dia dari sini aja, toh kalo ada yang mau jahatin dia gue bisa lari dari sini buat selametin dia. Eaa~_

 _Ada 15 menit nunggu, bus berenti depan halte. Gue liat Baekhyun naikin busnya, langsung aja gue tancep gas buat ngikutin tuh bus. Harus pastiin Baekhyun sampe ke rumahnya tanpa cacat sedikit pun._

 _Sayang banget lah sama dia mah. Gue gak mau dia sampe kenapa-napa. Biarpun cuma mantan..._

 _Ya, mantan..._

 **.**

 **Flashback end**

 **.**

Chanyeol ngambil ponselnya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia decak sebel. Baekhyun gak bales chat dia anjir. Sama kaya hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Mungkin dia udah tidur" gumamnya sambil nyimpen lagi ponselnya di nakas.

"Dia udah tidur atau udah gak niat bales chat gue ya?"

"Jangan-jangan dia udah move on..."

"Lah terus gimana sama gue?"

"gimana kalo dia beneran udah move on?"

"Masa iya harus nyoba move on juga?"

"Tapi sama siapa?"

Tingdong!

Ponselnya bunyi nandain ada chat masuk ke Line dia, buru-buru dia ngambil ponselnya, berharap kalo itu balesan dari Baekhyun.

Klik...

 **Rose**

 **22:00**

' _Kak jalan yuk... Besok sore abis matkul terakhir ya, aku tunggu di parkiran^^'_

Chanyeol senyum, dia nyimpen lagi ponselnya setelah bales chat dari Rose.

"Apa nyoba sama Rose aja?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayoloh chan mau ngapain sama si Rose nya :v**

 **Satu lagi chapter gaje tak sesuai ekspetasi... Ah ya minta sarannya dong, gini gue ada rencana mau mindahin ff ini ke wattpad. Biar bisa pake gambar gitu pas ceritanya. Kekira pada mau baca gak kalo gue lanjutin ini di wattpad?**

 **How sama chapter ini? Amburadul? Ya? Emang sih xD**

 **Satu lagi, gue buka rp di line, belom ada membernya. Yaoi yaa, ada yg mau join gak? Kalo kalian mau main bisa add Line gue di ( Beeloved titik bebelac) biasa titik nya ganti pake . Yaa Kalo kalian tertarik main rp, add aja Line nya wkwkwk gue tunggu :***

 **Semoga chapter ini memuaskan maap banyak typo, see you next chapter~**

 **With love**

 **Baek-krimer kental manis**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mantan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : so?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Point Of View**

 **.**

Apa yang Kyungsoo omongin sama gue tempo hari itu emang bener. Selama ini gue cuma diem, nunggu Chanyeol bertindak tapi guenya sendiri gak ada usaha buat perbaikin.

Line nya gak pernah gue read, sejak kejadian itu gue sama sekali gak pernah tegur sapa sama dia, gue sesekali doang sih stalk ig dia, tapi cuma ngestalk doang.

Rasanya itu emang susah, entah guenya yang gak niat move on atau emang guenya yang gak bisa ilangin rasa sayang gue buat dia.

Ya intinya sekarang gue lagi muter otak, milih mau move on atau mulai ngejar dia lagi. Pertahanin apa yang sebenernya dan harusnya jadi milik gue.

"Move on udah gak mungkin" gue nyoret-nyoret kata move on yang gue tulis di note kecil yang selalu gue bawa kemana-mana.

By the way, sekarang gue lagi ada di perpustakaan kota. Hari minggu sih, jadinya libur ngampus, kan daripada dirumah gue mending nyari referensi buat ngerjain tugas.

Kyungsoo pergi sih sama cemcemannya, makannya daripada gabut mending kesini.

Disini sepi... Gue tuh meski berisik, kalo lagi kaya gini lebih suka diem di tempat-tempat kaya gini. Lumayan bisa buat jernihin otak gue yang emang mumet banget mikirin tugas dan—

Chanyeol.

"Perasaan dulu sama Daehyun gak gini-gini amat deh" Gue senderin kepala gue di meja. Natap beberapa orang yang keliatan asik banget sama apa yang mereka baca.

Lagian bingung kok bisa sih gue sayang banget sama Chanyeol kaya gini...

"Hhhhh..."

Oke, oke... Pilihan move on emang kayanya bukan option terbaik yang harus gue pilih. Gue udah nyoba itu dan hasilnya nol besar.

Satu jalan lagi, yang emang gak ada lagi pilihan...

Cuma harus yakin kalo ini emang yang terbaik, kalo Chanyeol selama ini liatin banget usahanya buat ngambil hati gue lagi, kenapa gak gue cobain jalan yang sama?

Gue natap lurus ke depan, ego sama logika gue lagi perang, tapi kali ini gue emang harus nyampingin ego gue.

"Gue harus dapetin Chanyeol lagi"

Belum terlambat kan?

 **.**

 **Baekhyun PoV end**

 **.**

Awalnya sih Chanyeol cuma mau nyoba, eh tapinya kok jadi keterusan ya?

Hm... Mungkin jawaban selama ini kenapa dia gak bisa move on itu adalah dia yang gak pernah mau nyoba. Nyoba buka hati buat orang lain.

Selama ini dia cuma buang waktu, mikiran Baekhyun yang bahkan sampe detik ini kaya di telan bumi. Ilang, dan gak pernah lagi muncul ke kehidupan dia setelah kejadian di rumah Kai satu minggu yang lalu.

Udahlah, Chanyeol udah yakin kalo Baekhyun itu udah fix jauhin dia. Tuh anak kayanya emang udah nekat buat move on dari dia deh.

"Elah, lagi chat sama Rose aja masih mikirin Baekhyun" Chanyeol gumam pelan sebelum nyimpen ponselnya di nakas deket tempat tidur.

Mau jalan coy, sama cewek cantik. Jadi harus mandi dulu dong.

Chanyeol nyambar handuknya, jalan sambil garukin rambut ke kamar mandi.

"Udahlah, jalanin dulu sama Rose. Urusan Baekhyun nanti juga gue lupa sendiri kalo udah ada yang baru"

 **-00-**

"Lu jadikan ke Kamong nya?"

Baekhyun nempelin ponselnya di telinga, dia barusan di telpon Luhan, temennya yang tadi ngajak jalan sambil wisata kuliner, katanya sih biar sekalian Baekhyun cerita problemnya sama tuh rusa china.

' _Gue udah di Kamong, dodol. Lu cepetan sini deh udah gue pesenin juga'_

Baekhyun ketawa pelan. "Iya maaf, gue keasikan di perpus sih, ngerjain tugas" tangannya lambai, nyetop taksi. "Ini gue udah otw kok, udah ditaksi. Tungguin bentaran yaa"

' _Okesip, gue tunggu. Kyungsoo juga mau kesini katanya. Kita jalan bertiga, udah lama kan enggak jalan bareng?'_

"Iyaa, terserah lu pada ajalah gue ikut"

' _Yaudah, gue tunggu. Cepetan lu'_

"Iya bawel" Baekhyun dengus. "Sepuluh menit lagi gue nyampe"

Dia yang mutusin line telponnya duluan, padahal tadi luhan yang nelpon. Baekhyun ketawa, tau pasti temennya itu lagi ngomel sekarang gara-gara kebiasaannya yang suka nutup-nutup telpon sembarangan padahal dia rasa Luhan masih mau ngomong tadi, wkwkwkwk.

"Kamong ya pak"

 **...**

Enggak lama, mungkin cuma sekitar 20 menit perjalanan, Baekhyun udah sampe di Kamong, kafe milik kakaknya Kai yang emang jadi tempat fave nongki para trio diva -panggilan buat genk mereka-.

 _ **Kring...**_

Lonceng yang terpasang diatas pintu berdenting waktu Baekhyun memasuki kafe. Matanya ngedar, nyari dua smurf yang katanya udah disini dari tadi.

"Ah itu..." Baekhyun jalan deketin dua sahabatnya yang kayanya lagi asik ngobrol di meja paling pojok.

"Luluuuu, Sooieeeee~~"

Keduanya noleh.

"Beeee!" Luhan berdiri sebelum meluk Baekhyun erat banget. "Aaaaaa sumpah kangen berat sama lu"

Baekhyun bales meluk Luhan. "Serius kangen juga, demi apa tadi gue sempet kaget lu nelpon gue. Gue kira lu anteng di China, punya temen baru dan lupain gue sama Soo"

"Mana mungkin dia lupa, yang pelupa mah kan elu" ucap Kyungsoo bikin Luhan ketawa ngakak.

"Astaga... Lu bener banget, Soo"

Baekhyun dengus liat kedua sahabatnya itu malah asik ngegosipin dia yang pernah lupa jalan pulang waktu pertama-pertama pindah ke rumah baru. Itu waktu SMA sih kalo gak salah. Dan Baekhyun pikir itu mah wajar aja kan ya, namanya juga baru.

"Diamah pelupa tapi gak pernah bisa lupain mantannya"

"Fttt—jadi belom move on nih?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dengus. "Yakali dipikir lupain mantan gampang kaya gue lupain jalan pulang?!"

"Astagaa, gini ya Bee. Gue kasih tau" Luhan ajak Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

"Gak usah dikasih tau! Gue udah gak mau move on" Baekhyun natap Luhan sama Kyungsoo gantian.

Kyungsoo hela napas. "Gini nih jeleknya Byun Baekhyun. Nyerah sebelum mulai"

"Ck, denger dulu deh. Gue punya rencana lain" si anggun itu natap kedua sahabatnya serius. "Serius, gue itu sayang banget sama Chanyeol. Lu tau sendiri kan Soo gimana susahnya gue lupain dia selama ini?"

"Hm ya ya ya~" Kyungsoo nanggepin males-malesan.

"Gue sih punya rencana buat balikan sama dia. Gue gak bisa kalo harus ngelepas dia" Baekhyun ngomong pelan. "Tau sih gue egois, tapi mungkin buat saat ini gue harus sampingin itu. Sumber kebahagiaan gue ada di dia, gue sayang banget sama dia dan itu gak boong. Itu yang bikin gue over protektif sama dia, gue cuma takut kehilangan dia. Dan akhirnya, gara-gara sifat gue sendiri, gue bener-bener kehilangan dia"

Luhan ngusap pundak sahabatnya. "Denger ya Bee. Kadang kita itu emang harus punya rasa cemburu, itu tandanya kita emang sayang sama dia. Tapi lu tau kan pasir kalo di genggam terlalu erat lama-lama bakal abis, bakal lepasin diri dari celah-celah jari lu. Lu ngerti maksud gue kan? Mulai sekarang, lu cuma harus perbaikin diri. Intropeksi diri biar kejadian kaya gini tuh gak keulang lagi"

Baekhyun senyum. "Hm, gue paham..."

 **-00-**

"Mau kemana lu? Gaya amat?" Yoora natap adenya yang baru aja nurunin tangga rumahnya.

Pakean Chanyeol rapi banget, kek mau kondangan pake kemeja segala.

"Mau nemenin Rose ke acara ulang tahun temennya"

"Rose? Oh cewek yang kemaren lu bawa ke rumah?"

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Cantik gak?"

Yoora nutup majalahnya, terus natap si adek yang sekarang lagi make sepatunya. "Lumayan, cuma gue sedikit gak suka sama tingkahnya. Sok manis"

"Namanya juga cewek" Chanyeol ketawa pelan. "Emang lu gak gitu kalo ketemu sama kakaknya pacar lu?"

"Ya tetep aja gak enak diliatnya gitu. Pulang malem lu? Gue mau pergi nanti, kunci gue simpen dibawah pot ya?"

"Iya simpen aja disitu, gue gak pulang malem sih. Palingan abis dari acaranya juga gue langsung pulang"

"Kaga kencan dulu sama pacar baru lu gitu?" Yoora nanya pake nada ngejek, bikin si bungsu dengus pelan.

"Bukan pacar, masih calon lah. Udahlah gue jalan ya"

"Yoo, hati-hati plang, awas mobil gue sampe lecet, gua tabok lu"

"Iya bawel! Jalan yaa~"

"Hm.. Yoo" Yoora natapin punggung adeknya yang sekarang udah ngilang dibalik pintu utama rumahnya.

Dia ketawa pelan. "Dasar... Ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun lagi lu mah. Dasar caplang"

 **.**

Namanya usaha mah kan ya bisa gagal bisa berhasil. Jadi Chanyeol mau nyoba jalanin aja dulu, pedekate sama Rose. Cewek fakultas seni, adik tingkatnya. Beda satu tahun doang.

Orangnya cantik sih, manis gitu, mungil, enaklah kalo buat meluk mah. Ya tapi gitu, bener kata Yoora kalo Rose itu orangnya sok manis, agak lebay, jadinya ya sebenernya sifatnya bikin gak nyaman. Tapi yaudahlah, jalanin dulu aja yakan?

Yang penting buat sekarang itu ya lupain Baekhyun.

Jahat gak sih?

Enggak kan? Yah emang jalannya itu harus kaya gini kali, sayang sama dia juga kalo dianya udah gak mau ya harus gimana?

Chanyeol berentiin laju mobilnya depan rumah minimalis milik Rose, dia noleh sekilas sebelum turun, bediri depan gerbang terus nge-chat Rose.

 _'Gue udah didepan_ '

Gak lama si Rose keluar, pake dress selutut terus rambut gelombangnya yang di gerai. Chanyeol senyum tipis waktu Rose lambain tangannya ke dia.

Cantik sih... Tapi tetep aja Byun Baek—

"Kakak udah lama nunggu?"

"Enggak kok, baru aja gue sampe. Udah siap kan? Mau berangkat sekarang?"

Rose ngangguk. "Iya sekarang aja deh, temen-temen udah ngumpul deh kayanya"

"Okay" Chanyeol bukain pintu mobil buat Rose. "Silakan masuk tuan putri~"

Rose senyum malu. "Apasih kak Chan~"

Chanyeol ketawa pelan sebelum nutup pintu mobil. Dia hela napas, biasanya Baekhyun suka mukul dia kalo dia manggil tuan putri. Tapi kok sekarang gak mukul ya?

Oh iya, Chanyeol lupa... Ini kan Rose, bukan Baekhyun.

Hhhh...

 **-00-**

"Lu mau pesen apa mbil?"

Baekhyun dengus waktu Luhan masih ae manggil dia mbil, alias gembil. Ck! Emang pipinya sechubby apa sih?!

"Samain aja deh sama kalian, lu tau gue mah pemakan segala kan?"

"Oh yaudah deh.." Luhan berdiri. "Gue pesen dulu deh ya kalo gitu"

"Iya sana deh, minumnya strawberry milkshake aja ya~"

Luhan cuma acungin jempolnya sambil jalan ke counter pesen makanan buat kedua temennya.

"Lu serius mau balik sama Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo natap Baekhyun yang sekarang cuma ngangguk.

"Iya, gue udah tekad. Gue harus dapetin lagi apa yang harusnya jadi milik gue..."

"Eum... Bukan mau matahin semangat lu sih, tapi... Udah liat ini belum? Barusan Chanyeol ngupload sesuatu di instagramnya" Kyungsoo liatin foto yang baru aja di upload sama mantan Baekhyun, eh mantan dia juga ding.

Baekhyun natap layar ponsel Kyungsoo yang sekarang nampilin foto chanyeol yang lagi meluk pinggang seseorang.

Dia senyum. "Rose kan? Gue tau katanya dia lagi deket sama Chanyeol"

"Lu udah tau?"

Baek ngangguk. "Tuh anak beberapa hari yang lalu nge-Line gue, kirim screenshot chat dia sama Chanyeol gitu. Gak tau deh apa maksudnya"

"Eh seriusan? Terus tanggepan lu kaya gimana?"

"Gak gimana-gimana sih, lagian chat nya juga biasa aja kok, malah Chanyeol nya terkesan dingin gitu, beda sih sama gaya chat dia kalo lagi sama gue"

Kyungsoo ketawa pelan. "Jadi gara-gara ini lu ngebet banget pen balikan sama Chanyeol? Huuuu~ dasar bocah! Harus diambil orang dulu ya, baru nyadar kalo lu butuh dia"

"Ya sebenernya bukan sih, gue cuma mau pertahanin apa yang harusnya punya gue dan gue gak bakal batesin Rose" Baekhyun naikin sebelah sudut bibirnya, senyum sinis.

"gue bakal acungin jempol kalo dia bisa gantiin posisi gue di hati Chanyeol"

 **-00-**

 **Chanyeol PoV**

 **.**

Sumpah, demi apa. Pestanya bosenin banget, bener bener bosenin.

Gue cuma diem di pojokan sambil natapin orang-orang yang lagi dansa-dansa gak jelas di dance floor. Rose lagi sama temennya, gak tau kemana, dan gue terjebak sendirian disini, diantara orang-orang yang gak gue kenal satupun.

 _ **Tindong!**_

Lah, notif line gue bunyi, siapa nih yang ngelain

 **Bee-Loved**

 _Lagi dimana by?_

 _19:30_

Eh anjir si ayang nanyain gua dimana, serius kan? Ini Baekhyun yang nge-chat gue? Demi apa anjir mimpi apa gue semalem sampe tiba-tiba dia ngechat gue nanyain gue dimana. Bales dulu lah daripada gabut.

 **Bee-loved**

 _Lagi dimana by?_

 _19:30_

 _Lagi nemenin Rose ke pesta_

 _temennya, kenapa sayang?_

 _19:32_

 _Yah, sibuk ya? :(_

 _19:32_

 _Gak terlalu sih, ini kayanya udah mau_

 _selesai acaranya. Kenapa hm? Ketemu?_

 _19:33_

 _Iyaa by~ tadinya mau minta jemput_

 _tapi kayanya lu sibuk deh..._

 _19:33_

 _Enggak deh bee... Lagian ini udah mau_

 _selesai kok acaranya, dimana skarang_

 _19:33_

 _Kamong, tadi abis ketemuan sm_

 _Luhan.. Kamu beneran bisa by?_

 _19:34_

 _Aku kesitu sekarang... Tunggu_

 _19:34_

 _Read..._

Tuh kan... Disaat mau move on, mantan balik ngehubungin. Dan begonya gue iya-iya aja mau jemput dia sekarang.

Terus gimana sama Rose? Ah bodo amat lah sama tuh bocah, gue udah gak peduli.

Baekhyun ngontak gue lagi, dan kesempatan ini jangan di sia-siain, bener kaga?

Kok gue jadi kaya cowok jahat gini ya?

Yaudahlah, mending pamit dulu sama Rose, tapi gue juga gak tau dia dimana.

"Udahlah, mending gue jemput baekhyun dulu, terus nanti kesini jemput rose. Abis itu anter dua-duanya pulang"

Okesip! Gue berasa punya dua istri. -_-

 **...**

Gue senyum tipis waktu retina mata gue nangkep sosok indah yang sekarang lagi duduk di halte bus sambil sibuk minum strawberry milkshakenya.

Dasar, kayak bocah aja kelakuannya, mana dia masang wajah serius gitu liatin ponselnya, bikin gemes pengen karungin.

Gue turun dari mobil, pelan-pelan nyamperin dia yang kayanya emang gak nyadar kalo sekarang gue duduk disebelahnya.

Astaga... Kangen banget gak liat dia seminggu. Makin cantik aja, Rose mah lewat. Serius deh gue..

"Katanya minta jemput, udah disini kok dianggurin sih" gue ngecup pipi dia, sontak dia kaget terus noleh ke gue.

Matanya ngebulet, sebelum akhirnya senyum lengkap dengan eyesmile itu nyemat hiasin wajahnya.

"Gue kira lu gak jadi jemput by"

Dia masih natap gue, dan hazel cokelat punya dia tuh nyiratin banget kalo dia kangen gue.

Okay, gua gak ngada-ngada ya. Gue udah kenal Baekhyun lama, bukan perkara sulit buat gue baca apa yang dia rasain lewat tatapan matanya.

Gue ketawa pelan. "Masa iya sih gue tega biarin puppy gue ini pulang sendiri, gue enggak mau ambil resiko lu di culik om-om terus diperkosa"

Baekhyun dengus, perlahan bibirnya pout bikin gue gak tahan pen gigitin pipi dia yang tambah chubby.

Demi apa gue kangen banget, serius...

"Kangen banget sama lu, Bee..."

Gue bisik pelan sebelum bawa dia kepelukan. Biarin dia yang mulai ngusakin kepalanya di dada gue, nyamanin posisi.

Persetan sama ini tempat umum, toh sepi kok. Gak ada orangnya.

"Gue juga kangen lu..."

Samar gue bisa denger suara Baekhyun yang keredam, karena tuh bocah sekarang lagi nenggelamin kepalanya didada dia.

Gue ketawa pelan. "Eoh, ada yang kangen gue hm?"

Gue lepas pelukan, nangkup pipi dia yang merona semu sebelum hujamin wajah cantik itu dengan kecupan. Dia ngekeh geli, gue gak peduli. Suruh siapa ngangenin...

"Eumhh... Gelii~"

Dia rengek pelan bikin gue berenti ngecupin wajah dia.

"Kkkk~ mau pulang sekarang hm?"

Baekhyun ngangguk. "Iya, udah mau malem"

"Emang kenapa kalo malem? Mama gak akan cemas kalo lu ada sama gue"

Gue genggam tangannya, bawa dia ke mobil yang keparkir agak jauh dari halte.

"Eum" Baekhyun natap gue kilas. "Mama lagi gak ada kok, dia ke Bucheon kemaren sore sama papa"

"Oh ya, mau ngapain? Jenguk nenek lu lagi?"

"Iya~ nenek sakit lagi katanya..."

"Sakit lagi?" Gue bukain pintu mobil buat Baekhyun. "Kapan-kapa kita jenguk deh"

"Oh iya, kemaren juga dia nanyain lu by, waktu gue ke rumah nenek sama kak Baekbeom"

"Oh ya?" gue senyum, sedikit condongin badan gue ke Baekhyun buat masangin seatbeltnya. "Sampein salam gue buat nenek lu"

Dia ngangguk. "Nanti gue sampein deh, lu udah makan?"

Gue nyalain mobil. "Udah kok Bee, tadi. Kenapa? Lu laper? Mau makan dulu hn?"

"Enggak ah. Oh ya, bukannya tadi lu sama Rose ya? Emang gapapa gitu lu nya jemput gue?"

"Gapapa, nanti kita jemput Rose dulu terus anterin dia pulang, otte?"

Baekhyun ngangguk paham. "Emangnya gapapa gitu? Terus kalo Rose cemburu gimana hm?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa gue, sayang~"

 **.**

 **Chanyeol PoV end**

 **.**

"Masa sih bukan siapa-siapa kamu by, tapinya update ig barengan dia terus sekarang"

Chanyeol ngelirik si manis yang sekarang lagi ngembungin pipinya kesel. Dia ketawa pelan. "Ey~ ketauan ya masih suka stalk ig gue~ kkk"

"B-bukan gitu~ cuma kan gak sengaja lewat di tl gue ish~"

"Kkkk~ iya deh iya~ lagian itu yang ngeupload fotonya Rose kok. Lu tau sendiri foto yang sama lu aja cuma ada beberapa kan? Gue gak suka moment gue dliat banyak Orang"

Baekhyun senyum tipis, jadi inget waktu dia maksa Chanyeol buat ngapload foto mereka yang ciuman di ig nya Chanyaeol, sampe debat tapi akhirnya Chanyeol lagi yang ngalah, kkk~

"Bee, gue mau move on dari lu tapi kayanya Tuhan gak ngijinin ya?"

Si manis noleh, natap Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi fokus nyetir. "Kenapa emang?"

Chanyeol hela napas, dia nepiin mobilnya waktu lewatin jalan yang lumayan sepi, terus bales natap Baekhyun dalam. "Gue gak bisa ngilangin lu di pikiran gue bahkan sedetik pun. Entah kenapa, gue gak pernah sesayang ini sama orang" jari besarnya ngusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi sama lu beda... Sayangnya beda, cintanya beda, butuhin lu nya itu beda, gue gak bisa nemu apapun yang ada di lu di orang lain. Gak bisa, bener-bener gak bisa..."

Baekhyun diem, perlahan dia sentuh tangan Chanyeol yang masih ngusapin pipinya. "Gue rasain yang sama By..." lirihnya. "Mungkin gue yang salah, gue yang terlalu posesif sama lu, gak pernah mau percaya sama lu, selalu nuduh yang enggak-enggak sama lu, tapi itu bukan tanpa alasan. Gue sayang lu, dan gue gak pernah sesayang ini sama orang. Gak pernah, dan itu cuma lu..."

"Gimanapun lu, gue tetep sayang, Baekhyun" perlahan Chanyeol lepas seatbeltnya, condongin badannya kearah Baekhyun, bikin kening mereka sentuhan.

"Mau balikan lagi sama gue kan yang?"

 **-00-**

 **To be continue...**

 **-00-**

 **Baek-krimer kental manis**


	8. Chapter 8

Mantan nya gue pindah ke wattpad ya, follow baekrimerkentalmanis

Thanks :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Baekhyun Point of View**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau balikan lagi sama gue kan yang?"

Gue diem. Bener-bener diem sambil natap tepat mata dia yang lagi natap gue dalem. Gue berasa hampir kehilangan semua oksigen gue waktu dia makin deketin wajahnya, sampe bibirnya ada tepat didepan bibir gue.

"Gak nerima penolakan, dan diem berarti iya"

Gue dengus waktu dia ngecup gue setelah ngomong kaya gitu, terus jauhin badan dia sambil ngekeh geli.

Dasar tukang maksa!

Gue lipetin tangan di dada. "Kalo gue gak mau, gimana?"

Dia lirik gue sambil lajuin lagi mobilnya. "Ya tinggal jadian sama Rose, gampang kan?"

"Ish!" Gue mukul pelan tangannya, bikin dia ngaduh.

Bodo amat, nyebelin sih!

Dia ketawa renyah, ganteng banget serius.

"Yakan lu nya gak mau yang~"

"Ya bego aja kali kalo gue gak mau!"

"Jadi mau nih? Mau balikan sama aku?"

Dia lirik gue sekilas, gue langsung aja malingin muka natap jalanan sambil ngucap—

"Maulah"

Dan selanjutnya rasa panas mulai jalar dipipi gue.

Blushing, njir :"

"Duhh yang blushing manis banget sih, gakuat pengen gigit"

Bege, makin panas aja ini pipi :")

"Yang, balik sini dong, liat pacarnya"

Chanyeol berentiin mobilnya, gatau dimana ini gue aja gatau.

"Apa si—" ucapan gua terhenti seketika waktu gue balikin wajah kearah dia dan tadaaa~~

Wajah dia udah ada tepat didepan gue, natap gue dengan senyum -sialan- memukaunya.

Bangsat! Gila! Pacar gue ganteng banget!

Gak kuat mahh bawaannya mau desah dibawah dia aja kalo dia udah ganteng kaya gini, huhuhu~

"Udah sampe, kkk~"

"Eh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun PoV end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Point of View**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh?!"

Baekhyun ngerjapin matanya sambil natap gue polos, udah persis kaya anak SD yang lupa jalan pulang terus di anter sama om om.

Lah terus gue om om nya dong? :"

Gue ngekeh pelan, ngusak rambut dia terus ngecup kening dia. "Udah sampe rumah kamu, bee. Sana masuk rumah, udah malem, gak baik buat lu"

"Eung..." Dia natap gue sambil kerjapin matanya. Dan gue gemes banget.

"Lu gak mau ke rumah dulu?"

"Eum? Mama sama papa lu lagi pada gak dirumah kan? Gak usah deh, langsung pulang aja"

Dia cemberut, sambil natap kesel kearah gue. "Emangnya harus banget gitu ada mereka baru lu mau main ke rumah gue?"

"Kkk~ apasih? Gak usah cemberut gitu"

Gue narik pelan bibir bawah dia bikin dia teriak protes. Kkk~ ya Tuhan udah selama apa gue gak godain dia?

"Ngode banget kan ini puppy minta gue temenin"

Gemes banget astaga kkk~

Gue turun duluan, terus bukain pintu buat dia. Sebelum dia nginjekin kakinya ditanah, gue udah lebih dulu selipin tangan gue diantara tengkuk sama lutut dia, gendong dia ala bridal yang bikin dia mekik ketahan sebelum akhirnya ngalungin tangannya di leher gue.

Badaii, udah kaya orang kawinan yang siap-siap buat malam pertama, meheheh.

Gue gendong dia ke rumahnya.

Pintunya kayanya gak di kunci deh, mungkin ada Baekbeom dirumahnya, atau maid maybe?

"Pintunya gak di kunci, bee? Ada siapa dirumah kamu?"

"Hng?" Dia dongak, sebelum balik lagi tenggelamin wajahnya di dada gue. Ngusel lagi. "Ada maid by... Gue minta temenin di rumah, soalnya kak baekbeom juga lagi ada kerjaan keluar kota"

"Yaudah gak perlu ditemenin kan kalo gitu?" gue naikin satu persatu anak tangga buat anterin nih puppy sampe kamarnya.

"Ya masa gue tidur sama maid sih by!"

Gue ketawa. "Lah, yang penting ada yang nemenin kan?"

"Gak mau ah~ mau tidur sama lu, lagian udah lama gak peluk lu juga"

Baekhyun rajuk gitu, bikin gue makin gemes kan ya.

"mau juga gue naenain? Kkk~" gue godain dia sambil bukain pintu kamar.

Dia mukul gue main main, terus ngomel ngomel gak jelas sambil poutin bibir.

"udah jangan ngomel, nanti aku abisin kamu"

 **.**

 **Chanyeol pov end**

 **.**

"udah jangan ngomel, nanti aku abisin kamu"

"IHH MESUM! JELEK! NYEBE—"

ucapan Baekhyun kepotong waktu Chanyeol tiba-tiba aja nindih badan dia.

Ngungkung badan si mungil diantara dua tangan kekar miliknya, bikin baekhyun kicep, diem, matung, terpesona sama wajah ganteng si aa yang sekarang ada tepat diatas dia.

"Siapa yang mesum hm?" Chanyeol makin deketin wajahnya ke wajah cowok dibawahnya. "lagian..."

Siganteng gantungin ucapannya, gigit bibir bawah sambil natap baekhyun sensual.

"siapa yang gak mesum sih kalo pacarnya punya pantat semok kaya gini"

"EUNGHHHHH—CEYHHHH—"

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **Thanks readernim,**

 **See you next timee**

 **Baek-krimerkentalmanis 💞**


End file.
